The Walking Dead S2 Maggie and Jamie
by Time of change
Summary: Jamie Cole is living in a world filled with the undead can he find a home and save his new family from the undead? Please leave a review it would help me out a lot
1. WDS2 What lies head

Jamie Cole The Walking Season 2 Episode 1 What Lies Head? Jamie Cole is Aged 21 he is Britain and was working in America when the outbreak happened he is a kind and has a good heart, but experience may change during the course of the seasons his best friend is Glenn, and he does get on with other characters. Please leave a review like to know what you think of it?

As the sun was above the group they where just leaving Atlanta Jamie was playing with his gun in the back of the RV he was tired and hungry as well he wasn't sure when he was going to eat next, he was sitting next Dale he looked around the RV windows outside to see a whole car graveyard cars abounded by people during the start of it all he could hear Daryl motorcycle in the background Jamie was humming something to himself.

"Guys I think we have a problem with the RV." Said Dale.

"Are you sure?" Jamie Asked.

"Yes, the heater is playing up I might need you and Glenn to fix it okay." Said Dale.

Jamie played with his long brown hair he blinked because the sun was in his eyes he looked to see Andrea and Shane talking about something not sure what thou T-Dog came inside to see the cars blocking the road he suggested to get out and move some the RV stopped, and the guys got out of the RV.

"Jamie look around to see if there anything useful to use okay." Said Shane.

Jamie was joined by Carl. He looked around the place to find something to use like weapons tools or food water Carl looked inside one of the trucks.

"Hay Jamie look at this." Said Carl.

"Nice one Carl we can use this on a walker or something go show your dad okay I am going to see if Dale needs any help with the Rv." He said.

Jamie joined Glenn and Dale at the Rv he looked to see the heating smoking the fan belt must have gone again he thought he asked if there was anything he could do to help, but he was told to go on the roof to look for anything that might becoming this way Jamie got on top of the roof to look at the scope to see a huge heard of Walkers coming this way.

"Shit Rick walkers hide now." He said.

"O my god." Rick said.

Rick got everyone to hide under the cars Alex did the same. He looked around to see a huge sea of walkers coming down the highway Jamie heart was beating quit fast and he was scared of for the others safety. The walkers seem to pass through until Jamie heard a scream coming from the distance it sounds like Sophia and Carol Jamie wanted to help, but he was trapped inside under the van Jamie saw the last walker vanished and went to see what happened.

"My daughter she into the woods with Rick and two walkers went after her." Said Carol.

"Don't worry she will be okay Rick is going to be with her and she will be safe I will promise okay in the mean time what do we do now?" Asked Jamie.

"We wait for Rick then we decided what we are going to do." Said Lori.

"There is Rick now." Said Jamie.

"She gone the Walkers must have scared her off Don't worry we are going into the woods to find her okay." Said Rick.

"You said that she going safe you promised me Rick!" Said Carol.

"I know I know, but she has not gone far Daryl and Jamie with me okay stay close to me." He said.

Jamie Rick and Daryl went into the woods to look of for Sophia Jamie to was very worried for her safety anything could happen to her anything she was only the same age as Carl so naturally he wanted to his part in saving her and keeling her safe and all just like the rest of his new family as well. He spotted one walker up head and killed it.

"Nice shoot." Said Daryl.

"Thanks." Said Jamie.

Daryl and Jamie and Rick had a look around the Forest again Daryl was the group's main tracker, so if anyone could find her it was Daryl Jamie and Rick, and Daryl came back with still no Sophia Jamie didn't know what to do next Jamie sat down next Carol trying to comfort her Jamie placed his gun back in his holster Jamie looked at T-dog arm had a massive cut on his side.

"Dam he needs medical attention and soon." Said Jamie.

"Um I think my brother might have had some in his bag hear take this it might help." Said Daryl.

Jamie was trying his best to his best smile on things he looked to see the sun high in the sky the group where talking about if they should not look for Sophia, but Jamie wanted to look for her. She was a little girl who lost and could get injured or worse die it was bare not thinking about.

"Okay we shall go deep into the woods will okay all of us if we don't find her then we shall split up." Said Rick.

Jamie was behind the group with Glenn and T-Dog he was sure about what was going to happen Jamie looked at Glenn Jamie wasn't sure about his place in the group, but he wanted to help again.

"So, I was thinking if we find here where do we go next do you think the first option is a best one?" He asked him.

"Yes, I think, so, but we cant let this split us Jamie we need to stick together." Glenn said.

"Yes but we going deeper into the woods what if cant find her?" He asked.

"We keep going till we do." Said T-Dog.

"We Dont give up on her okay." Jamie Said.

Jamie wanted to see if Andrea and Shane where fine but they didn't want to talk to him much. He found Carl playing with the Axe in his hand he keeps forgetting that Carl was still a child growing up in this world that was the hardest part for him. He tapped on the shoulder.

"Cool Axe." He said.

"Thanks my dad said I can have for protection." He said.

"Wise of him for you to have an Axe." He said to him.

"Wished I had a gun." He said.

"Guns are dangerous Carl they are not toys." He said to him.

"Maybe you can teach me to shoot?" Asked Carl.

"Ask your dad he the cop or Shane he taught me how to shot." He said to him.

Jamie and Carl walked side by side in the Forest till they stumbled across a tent Jamie pointed his gun Daryl walked closer to the tent's holding his crossbow at the empty tent the group where becoming more angry about the what with Sophia now it was getting dark very dark Jamie thought going alone to find her but Rick shot that idea down so Rick and Shane and Carl and Jamie walked together in the woods to find her.

"We should be heading back to the group and we should move on from there." He said to them.

"No i made a promise to Carol that she would be safe, and I am not going back on that promise that a fact if you want to go back Shane then that your business okay!" He said.

"Jamie right we should keep going until we find her." Said Rick

"You and I both no she gone or dead." Said Shane.

"Shane just shut up don't say things like that we are going to find her, and we will okay!" Said Jamie.

Then all of a sudden a dear was in the woods Carl looked at it Jamie was looking at it as well. He never found peace in this new world up until now. He looked at and the dear turned his head Jamie wasn't sure if this was a sign or not but it did look like one Carl walked towards it.

"Carl just be careful okay." Said Rick.

Carl went towards the dear he placed his hands on the dear then all of a sudden. There was a loud bang, and Carl was on the floor Jamie Rick and Shane pointed there guns wondering where the sound of the shoot was coming from, but all on Jamie mind was is Carl going to be Okay?

Please leave a review will help me a lot.


	2. WDS2 Bloodletting

As Jamie and the others rushed to the farm he was carrying Carl in his arms. He was bleeding in Rick's arms Jaime was upset that Carl dying in his arms Jamie saw the farmhouse up ahead he saw an old man and a young man holding a baseball bat. Jamie two girls as well.

"Are you Hershel?" Rick asked them.

"Was he bit?" He asked him.

"No he was shot please can help him please?" He asked him.

Hershal pushed Jamie outside because he was family Jamie sat down outside he watched Shane pacing up and down he liked Shane he was like his teacher. And friend but he knew something was up Shane joined him outside.

"Hi, how Carl doing?" He asked him.

"I don't know it happened so fast you know one mint he was alive and then he down." He said.

"Don't worry about it man he tough just like he just like his father and his mom." Said Jamie.

"Excuse me which one of you is Jamie Cole?" She asked.

"I am." he said to her she walked to the stables where the horses were kept Jamie was asked to help her get Lori.

Jamie found Glenn and Lori in the woods the girl smacked the undead man on the this shocked both Glenn and Lori Jamie told Lori that Carl was shot and Rick was waiting for him at the farmhouse. Jamie was back at the house he saw Carl was still bleeding out he didn't want to see it so he left.

"Don't worry about him he will be okay." Said Jamie.

"it not that man he's still just a kid that all and I know you are worried about Sophia then you think." Said Glenn.

The girl came back and sat down next to them Jamie nor Glenn didn't say anything to her not that they were afraid. Jamie was looking at the sky to see the stars he never seen the stars in America and they were different.

"He going to be okay and your friend." Said the girl.

"Whats your name?" Asked Glenn.

"The names Maggie Greene." Said Maggie.

Jamie was just sitting there he saw a guitar he played a few strings he wasn't sure about being on the farm because he was still. Wasn't sure how Daryl and the others where. Doing Jamie started playing the Gutter Maggie was impressed by the way he played the song it wasn't American but she liked it so did Glenn Shane was going to the van he wanted to know about what happened to Carl.

"Do you sing?" Asked Maggie.

"Yes, my mom used to make me sing back in the day she was a singer too and my dad he worked as a doctor." He said.

"Jamie I am going to a school to get some things for Carl keep an eye on them for me okay do you think you can do that?" He him.

"Yes, I can do that don't worry okay just go I'll handle things here ill let you know if anything changes with Carl." Said Jamie.

Jamie went to see Rick and Lori see if they were okay he liked so he wanted to see them and Carl he saw Rick holding his hand and Lori crying over her son. It was heartbreaking to see he wanted to say something he saw a young blonde girl making something to eat he saw her she didn't say anything Hershel was sitting down at the table reading the bible.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked him.

"Nothing not until I get the stuff for the surgery." Said

Maggie was there she was trying to be friendly he looked at him she was looking at the pictures of her family on the fridge he left to go see T-Dog Glenn saw him he was upset about the whole thing but nothing was worse to the first few days of the outbreak.

Flashback.

Jamie was with mom and dad showing him the sites of Atlanta he was very happy with his new job. He showed them the site and sounds of the city he was working a huge office and he lived in an apartment in the city everything was fine until he saw the news on his tv he turned it on to see people outside the city running away on the tv Jamie. Stopped he got his things and left with his family he looked at all the madness he looked at his mom and dad he pulled them along with his hands dragging them.

"Come on! Don't slow down now! we are almost there coming on!" He said.

Jamie saw people getting eaten alive on the streets Jamie saw a huge heard of walkers coming this way he a couple eating more people he saw that he saw them coming he saw his mom getting tripped up by the crush. His dad was also lost in the madness Jamie saw his family being killed he was crying and he wanted to kill them then he saw a white van coming down the road.

"Get in now!" Said an Asain guy.

the van speed away Jamie was crying he couldn't stop the tears coming down on his face he looked at the guys in the van. He was in pain so much pain right now nothing was going to be the same again he looked at them his mind was spinning his eyes was filled with tears that he saw them then he looked to see a black guy and an Asain guy.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Jamie Cole." He said.

present time

Jamie was sitting alone he saw Glenn flirting with Maggie. Well good for him he was trying his best to but his spin on things any way he saw Maggie walking away for him. He saw T-Dog getting better thanks to meds he was taking Rick he saw his friends happy and safe he could see something happening hear he was happy but he saw Carl lying there.

"it okay if you want to stay then that's okay." Said Rick.

"Don't worry about I just wanted to see if you are okay?" He asked him.

"Yes, I am okay thank you. Just I am worried that Carl will not make and that Shane might die I don't want to lose my boy after so long trying to find him he my son and I came so close. Into being a family again and he lying on the bed and I can't do anything." He said to him.

"Don't worry he going to be okay and Shane is going to be fine so don't worry about a thing okay trust me ill pray for him and for you and Lori one day everything will fall into place anyway ill wait outside for Shane in the meantime get some rest." He left him to it.

Jamie left to see a van pulling up with Shane coming out of the van he saw Shane coming out he saw the others coming out Jamie saw a look of sadness on his face Jamie noticed that he got the things for Carl sugary he told them about what happened to Otis he didn't want to tell Patricia about what happened to Otis because he was needed for the surgery.

"What happened?" He asked Shane

"Walkers all around us Otis was hurt I tried to save him but I couldn't save him I got the stuff for Carl thou I promise everything will be okay." He said to him.

"You should get showered and change okay ill see you later on," Jamie said to him.

"Yes I will and you should get some sleep Carl will be okay." He said to him.

"Okay, good night Jamie and thank you have been a massive help today." He said.

Jamie went to bed knowing that Carl will be okay now but he was wondering what was going to happen to Sophia and to Carol. He did worry about them all the time now and he wanted to go out and look for her Jamie close his eyes and he went to sleep hoping that in the morning would bring something better.

please leave a review for this chapter and leave a comment on either Maggie should be with Glenn or Maggie should be with Jamie I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. WDS2 Cherokee Rose

As Jamie woke up the next morning he noticed the tension between the groups and Hershel family as well the surgery on Carl went very well and he was doing okay Jamie went up to see him but he was still sleeping he wanted to know how Rick and Lori were doing but he was told that he was going to do some searching for Sophia. Jamie accepted this and got his guns ready for the search for Sophia he was stopped by Lori first thou before he could get his guns.

"Hey listen do you think you can go the drug store, later on, I need something I need you to be very discreet about this please and Rick can not even know about this please I know that I can trust you this okay." she said to him.

"Sure okay I'll get you things for you ill look for Sophia on my own then I get it for you." He said.

"Thanks, I apprentice it I do Jamie so be careful out there." He said.

Jamie went to his tent he got his gun and his holster and he went into the wood with the map in his hands he wanted to stay on the farm because it was so peaceful and he liked it and he didn't see a walker for miles on end in this new place as he got further and further into the woods he placed his gun his hands he couldn't see any signs that Sophia was there maybe. She was murdered or killed by a Walker that's was the last thing he wanted to know he got to the blue ribbon that indicated that was the end of the road.

After the searching, he went to go see Glenn he was sitting with the guitar again he wanted to ask him about Lori but he thought it might be wired plus it wasn't his place to talk about then he saw Maggie handing out fruit of some sort she waved him over and he wondered what she wanted he waved backed as he walked he need to ask her about where he can find a local drug store.

"Hay how the hunting going for that little girl found her yet?" She asked him.

"Nope nothing at all I am getting kinda worried about her she only a little girl at the end of the day do you know where I can find a local drug store?" He asked her.

"Sure I know a place it not far here a few blocks away you might need a horse I can take there." She said.

"What you are you sure it okay with your dad?" He asked her.

"Yes it totally okay I am a big girl I can take care of myself and you got a gun so I am not going completely useless." He said.

Maggie and Jamie got on a horse each. Jamie never rode a horse before so it was new experience for him he rode in complete silence Jamie saw the drug store head he placed he got his gun in his hand he looked around the store he found the pregnancy test that Lori need he wasn't even paying attention when a box fell on the floor he kicked it Maggie picked up the box on the ground looking at.

"Condoms?" She said.

"No, I didn't even look they just fell off the shelves." he said.

"You're a very confident guy for a confident guy for an English man I'll have sex with you." Said Maggie.

"I didn't even imply that I wanted to have sex with you I swear I am not that type of guy." Jamie protested.

"I want to thou you are a nice guy plus you did save Glenn from that well dead guy." She said to him.

"He is my friend so you know we have one another backs and all I thought you liked him?" He said to her.

"No I don't." she said to him.

Maggie removed her top Jamie didn't know what to say at this point he was completely stunned by the whole thing he didn't say anything he was acting like an idiot but she kissed him first he didn't protest they kissed for a long time like they were both lost and needed one another Maggie removed every inch of his clothing and began to have sex after they had sex. They didn't say anything to one another Jamie just grabbed he lose clothes all over the place he got changed so did Maggie in complete silence.

"So what was that then?" He asked her.

"Nothing I kinda like it did you?" She asked him.

"Yes I did but what happens now?" He asked her.

"Nothing for now but keep the condoms I might try this again depends if you want to that is?" Asked Maggie

"Sure I like to do but I don't want to be disrespecting you at all." He said.

"You won't be I promise you that beside you were very gentle with me and I was with you I hope?" She asked him.

"Yes, you where we should be getting back before people will know what is going on?" He said to her.

"Okay then." Said Maggie.

Jamie and Maggie didn't say anything till they got back to the farm that was only to say goodbye to one another as Jamie went to see Lori he gave the kit he wanted to know if she was Pregnant or not but decided against the question he went go back to Daryl he was still by himself carving something with his knife Jamie cleared his throat to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"Making something to stab the walkers with." He said to him.

"Cool listen what to do you think of the Greene I think there's something going on." He said to him.

"Then tell Rick why are bothering me?" He asked him.

"Because there is something going on more than let on like they have a secret or something do you think this place is to perfect?" He said to him.

"Does not bother me in any way like I said go talk to Rick about," Daryl suggested.

Jamie went to go and find Lori he was wondering if she was okay after getting the pregnancy kit at the drug store he went to the R.V to check on his things he found Dale sitting next to his bag he looked dissipated about something and Jamie wasn't sure what he did wrong to earn that look on his face then he might have found the condoms in his bag that he used on Maggie did he know?

"I found theses in your bag Jamie I am very shocked." He said.

"NO Dale I can explain please look I just found them just in case I met someone special that's all there's nothing wrong with that is there?" He said to him.

"Yes because I know you had with someone and I reckon it was Maggie and if so Rick is trying to work on a deal to get us to stay here and you and sex with his daughter what are you think son?" He said to him.

"I was thinking... That I I could die and that's was all I was thinking." He left the R.V

Jamie went back to the tent he was sleeping he found a note folded on his pillow he looked at it said on the note "Thanks for today you are good guy don't forget that Maggie x" it said. Jamie felt happy that she was okay he didn't want to disrespect her nor Hershel in anyway shape or form Jamie was tired after a long day Jamie saw the sun setting it was a peaceful place of course and he was very happy here. but he couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling out of mind like what was Maggie really hiding from him? and plus can he really trust her?

Please leave a review for this chapter it will help me a lot thank you and see you in the next chapter.


	4. WDS2 Chupacabra

The next morning Jamie was up and early he wanted to search for Sophia. He got his gun and some ammo ready for the hunt, Rick had got him a map of the area Jamie didn't want to say hello to Maggie because of what happened yesterday but Maggie didn't say anything to him as well. Jamie went to see Carol and see if she was wanting anything but she was still upset about what's going.

"How's Carl doing?" Asked Jamie.

"He's doing okay he asked if we found Sophia I had to lie to him so if we don't find her." Said Rick.

"We will find her I will find her today I'll spend most of the afternoon if I have to." Said Jamie.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rick.

"I think I will start in the forest area at the back of the farm and start from there like I said it's early days." Said Jamie.

"Be careful about today." Said Rick.

Jamie got his map and his gun and started walking around the forest area trying to find any clues about where Sophia could be. Jamie found nothing again, he was struggling to find a trail he looked at the map to find anything that could be useful.

He continued to walk for a long time in the sun, he was tired then he slipped and fell into a small lake. Jamie was soaking wet he knew that he needed to get back to the farm because. Then he knows that he couldn't get lost he couldn't die if he got the loss.

Meanwhile, back at the farm, Lori knew she was pregnant, but she couldn't tell anyone about. Glenn knew something was going on with Maggie and Jamie so he didn't pray about it because Jamie was his friend he saw him coming back he was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" He asked him.

"Fell into a ditch and got me in a spot of water trouble." Said Jamie to Glenn.

"Hey man, can I ask you something personal?" He asked him.

"Yes?" He said to him.

"Okay are having sex with Maggie?" He asked him.

"No, of course not Hershel would kill me and Rick would not be impressed so no I am not having sex with Maggie." Said Jamie.

"I don't understand there's something there man she totally likes you." Said Glenn.

"Yes, well, we are friends and plus we can't stay here." Said Jamie.

Jamie went back to his tent he was getting changed out of his clothes he was soaking wet, he changed his clothes. Maggie was sitting on the porch thinking about what happened yesterday. He saw Jamie get out of his tent she wanted to say hello, but should she but he came to say hello.

"Hey, I am sorry that I didn't come and say hello sooner." Said Jamie.

"Are you still looking for a little girl?" Said Maggie.

"Yes, I am." Said Jamie.

"Listen to my dad and your people are going to have some dinner, later on, I'll probably see you there." Said Maggie.

"Yes, you will, I'll see you tonight." Said Jamie.

As Lori was crying Jamie knew something was up, he went to see her, she was crying about something.

"Jamie, sorry I had something in my eyes." Said Lori.

"Yes, that's true, I understand, but what did the pregnancy test say?" Asked Jamie.

"It came back positive and I am going to be pregnant." Said Lori.

"That's a good thing right?" Said Jamie.

The look and Lori's face said it all she was scared about having a baby she was terrified of it all. The world had indeed there are no hospitals and she was having a baby.

"Look, I am sorry." Said Jamie.

"No, I am sorry I've should have been more sensitive to the situation at hand, I do apologize." Said Jamie.

"Okay, then I'll see you later on." Said Jamie.

As Jamie left to go find Sophia he saw a trail that was new indeed he followed he saw someone limping it was Daryl. He looked like he had been in trouble of some sort.

"Daryl, what the hell happened to you?" He asked him.

"I found something in the woods." Said Daryl.

"What's that?" He said to him.

He pulled the form doll Daryl hand it was Sophia doll. He found it was smiles of hope that Daryl might find something important that was indeed a good day. He promised to find her and bring her home.

Jamie was holding to Daryl as he was limping, he was clearly injured something wasn't Daryl pushed him away he wanted to continue looking for her. Jamie went in the other direction to find her he found more tracks, but nothing is Daryl had found the doll then that's the closest thing to good news.

Then he heard a loud bang. Jamie went out into the woods, he saw Daryl laying down on the ground, he was injured, he was shot mistaking him for a walker.

"What happened?" Asked Jamie.

"Daryl has been shot!" Said T-Dog.

"My god are they walker's ears?" Said Glenn.

"Yes, but don't let Hershel see them." Said Rick.

"Guys is this Sophia doll?" Said T-dog.

Everyone was making dinner for Jamie was inside the house Hershel saw Jamie with the gun "no guns in the house please." Said Hershel.

Jamie placed his on the table. As a sight of respect Jamie saw Maggie, she didn't say anything to him, nor did Beth her sister they sat down at the table in total silence. Maggie saw something in Jamie that nobody else did so he was very pleased to see him.

"Right shall we eat?" Asked Jamie.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea." Said Maggie.

"Very well, we should pray first." Said Patrice.

"Yes, let's pray." Said Hershel.

After the prayers, everyone started to eat there was a lot of tension. At the table because Hershel didn't want outsiders in his home.

"So does anyone else play the guitar?" Asked Glenn.

"Otis played and he was very good at it." Said Patricia.

Maggie passed Jamie a note under the table, he looked at "where would you like to meet?" Said the note.

Jamie wrote in the note "how about the barn?" He said in it.

Jamie, later on, went to set up the barn ready it was dark and he couldn't see anything. He used the flashlight to see what was inside to his horror it was filled with Walkers Jamie stepped back in fear.

"Wait, I can explain everything pleases." Said Maggie.

Jamie knew she was hiding something. But this was different he it was walkers the one thing he hated the most it was walkers they killed his family his friends. He trapped in America because of them, but if Maggie could explain why then there was a chance for them he hoped.

please leave a review and a like for this story.


	5. WD2 Secrets

As Maggie was walking around the farm trying to think about what to do next. As she looked away from Jamie he was very handsome but was he the right guy for him. But he was sacred that he might blow their secret Maggie saw him coming towards her.

"Right, I've had deiced that I am not going to say anything. But if you lie to me again then I don't see a away out for us." Said Jamie.

"So are we good then?" Said Maggie.

"Yes, for now at least, but like I said no more secrets no more lies." Said Jamie.

Jamie went to see Lori he wanted to see if she was okay. Wondering if she told Rick about the pregnancy test. Lori looked at Jamie he saw a friend but he couldn't say anything about the pregnancy.

"Lori everything okay?" He said to her.

"Yes, very much so, but I need you to do something for me?" She asked him.

"Sure what is it?" He asked her.

"I need you to get theses." Said Lori.

"Lori, you need to tell Rick this is very important!" Said Jamie.

"And do what! You know what the world is like now, people are dying every day and I cannot have my son, daughter in this world dying on me." Said Lori.

"Okay I totally, understand that but Rick, he still need to needs to know about this." Said Jamie.

Jamie left to get his gun and his hat . He was joined by Maggie again he wasn't sure about what is going on with her. Jamie and Maggie rode a horses together again side by side.

"So what happening? With your people staying on the farm?" Asked Maggie.

"No idea yet." Said Maggie.

"Well let's hope, that my dad and Rick can work on their difference. Because I don't want you to go." Said Maggie.

"Well I see what your dad say first." Said Jamie.

Jamie and Maggie placed there horses on a pole and tied them. Maggie explained that the walkers in the barn. Where her friends and family and believe that a cure can be found for them.

"Look I get it, you clinging on to hope but I was at the CDC, and it's all gone there's nothing left! We sleep by that barn, what if they get out and kill everyone!" Said Jamie.

"Look I understand that you been thou a lot Jamie Cole, but don't take it out on my family believe!" Said Maggie.

"Are we having a fight right now?!" Asked Jamie.

"Yes we are!" Said Maggie.

She slammed the door Maggie was pissed off with Jamie and Jamie knew it. Was this love? Was he in a relationship with Maggie? Jamie got a few thing Lori he didn't mind doing things for her. This was his friend then all of a sudden a walker came out. And attacked Maggie she was shaking Jamie went to her but she pushed him away.

"Look, I just want to know if you are okay please... Don't push me away I care about you, more then you know I am just trying to understand." Said Jamie.

"I care about you to but I can't see you die it's not fair!" Said Maggie.

"Look let's get you home okay." Said Jamie.

"Why don't we not go back to the farm, I know a place it's calm don't worry I'll don't bit." Said Maggie.

Maggie and Jamie found a huge lake. Jamie looked at the pills that he got for Lori, he had to tell Rick about her baby it was the right thing to do at least.

"Can I ask you a question? About you know what we did?" Asked Maggie.

"Well that depends what the question is?" He asked her.

"I am the first girl you had sex with?" She said to him.

"No, there was this one girl her name was Sarah she was kind, funny, but she wanted different things." Said Jamie.

"Like what?" Said Maggie.

"Well I wanted this job in America, I became a football player first British player. That's what I wanted to do for a long time, but I got injured and that ended that dream. So I got a job helping people." Said Jamie.

"I like talking to you." Said Maggie.

"I like you to." Said Jamie.

"Let's go back to farm, I am getting pretty tired and they will get a search party for us." Said Maggie.

Maggie and Jamie went back to farm but her experience with the walker, scared her she lashed out at Lori and Glenn saw that Maggie are Jamie are together. So it was hard for him to see Jamie happy and stuff.

"Hear are your pills!" Said Maggie.

"Hay, Maggie stop that wasn't cool!" Said Jamie.

"Does it matter! Your a good guy Jamie, I don't want you to become thous things because I like you a lot and I don't want to loose you." Said Maggie.

"Maggie, stop please just stop I understand but that was bad." Said Jamie.

"I like you Jamie, I do I think you kind, handsome, brave, and I can't stand their and watch you die! I don't want to watch you die." Said Maggie.

Maggie lunged in to kiss him. Maggie felt him his tongue finding her lips not leaving his lips. Maggie couldn't believe her luck she liked it his kiss and his hands on her back she was in love.

"I love you, and I want you to stay here with me." Said Maggie.

"I can't leave me friends my people I can't do that, as much as I'd like to stay here with you I just can't." Said Jamie.

"Then I'll talk to my dad about." Said Maggie.

"No I don't want any more fighting between our people." Said Jamie.

Jamie and Maggie kissed a bit more she liked the kiss she was happy again after losing her mother and friends. Maggie stopped kissing him and Jamie left and Rick was waiting for him he wasn't happy about it.

"You know about Lori?" Said Rick.

"Yes, but she is scared Rick about having this baby." Said Rick.

"Okay I understand that Jamie, but she's my wife she tried to kill our baby today!" Said Rick.

"I tried to stop her I did but.. But she was upset what I was suppose to do Rick, she is your wife and you are suppose to be there for her! So don't have a go at me you know what something Rick, maybe you should stay and not leave and be a there okay!" Said Jamie.

"Okay I promise you I will." Said Rick.

"Good that's something we can both agree on." Said Jamie.

Please leave a review a like or a comment.


	6. WD2MS Pretty much dead already

As Jamie made her way to see Maggie he knew about the walkers in the barn he was very scared about telling people about telling his group the walkers he knocked on the door to see Hershel. He knew about the walker he knew that Hershel might about him sleeping with Maggie he didn't plan it sort of happened and he wanted to talk him about the walkers Maggie greeted him as he entered her home. Maggie knew that she was in love with Jamie and she knew he was in love her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She said to him.

"I need to talk to your old man about us staying here." Said Jamie.

"Well I have been talking to him as well but it's up to him if you can stay or not why don't you stay here like we talked about it." Said Jamie.

"Yes, I want you to stay with me Jamie I do but I need to tell my dad about us and I don't want any more secrets between us, I do like you and I want you to be my boyfriend and it would kill me if you left." Said Maggie.

"Don't worry I'll talk to your dad about okay." Said Jamie.

"No, I will do it, okay it come better from me ill see you later on." Said Maggie.

Maggie saw him leave and went to see her father and to tell him the truth about him and Jamie if he will expect her new romance with Jamie. Her dad was reading the bible Beth was with Jimmy somewhere Maggie cleared her her throat Maggie saw her father looking at her she was very nervous to tell to tell him about her having sex with Jamie.

"Maggie is everything okay?" Said Hershel.

"I would like to talk about Rick and his people staying on here." Said Maggie.

"Are talking about Rick or that English man you spending time with?" Said Hershel.

"Yes I am spending time with him, I do like him a lot and him, not a bad guy and I know he knows about the walker in the barn, and I do love him dad he makes me happy and stuff and the rest of his people are good as well." Said Maggie.

"Have you had sex with Jamie?" He asked her.

"Yes, and I made the first move not him because of him sweet and for the first time since mum was turned into a walker I never felt so happy I am not ashamed by what I did." she said to him.

"I see well Maggie ill have to see him myself Maggie can you get your boyfriend for me please." Said Hershel.

As Maggie was looking around for her boyfriend he found him sitting on the porch he saw his people arguing about the walkers in the barn Jamie knew that Glenn told them about the barn. Maggie looked disgusted by his actions and left him to it Maggie never felt so betrayed and see she was angry as well she slammed the door to her bedroom and began to cry because she thought he could trust him with her family's secret. Then he heard a knocking on her bedroom door it was her dad and Jamie standing side by side.

"I think you two need to talk about this because you can't throw away love, not now anyway Maggie listen to him I'll give you to some privacy-okay Jamie told me everything I'll see you two later on." Said Hershel.

Hershel left his daughter and her boyfriend to talk about what to do with their relationship, Maggie sat at the end of her bed nervous she was upset she could slap him across the face because she was so angry and stuff but Jamie held her hand and Maggie was soon calm again she knew that he still looking for Sophia and that was important to him.

"Maggie, I have been thinking about us and I do want to stay with but I am scared that it might not work out." Said Jamie.

"Jamie, I do love you really do but how can you betray me like that?" Said Maggie.

"I am scared thou but I don't want to hurt you again I love you so much and to lose you it so complicated." Said Jamie.

"It is not complicated do you love me?" Said Jamie

"Yes, I do love you I want to be with you." Said Maggie.

Jamie rested her forehead against her she felt the huge to have sex with him there and then but he had to go and find Sophia Jamie knew he had his duty to his friends and to Maggie he kissed her fully on the lips but Maggie wanted more than just a kiss she wanted everything. Jamie knew he could not resist her but then again he had stuff to do this morning.

"Okay I must go right now I will never leave." Said Jamie.

"Well, I see I understand to be safe okay." Said Maggie.

Jamie left to see Maggie he saw Rick he gave him a map to look for Sophia he got the map and went into the woods. Jamie, he was looking around the woods but his mind was going back to Maggie hoping that she was alright then he kept on the trail that Daryl was on yesterday he tripped and whacked his head on tree branch on the ground he was dizzy then he saw something like a blurred vision he saw a walker in the woods he saw it was his mum as a walker. He shoots and shoots her in the head then all of sudden he had his vision it wasn't his mother the walker was just another person he deiced to bury it he buried the walker out of respect and headed his way back to the farm Lori saw that he was injured or something Lori got him to sit down to check over the leg.

"It looks okay it just a sprain just try not to put weight on the foot it's still bruised." Said Lori.

"Thanks very much for that Lori I'll rest my foot still nothing on Sophia." Said

"Look we will find her."Said Lori.

"Remember to be careful on that ankle." said Lori.

Jamie limped to see Maggie and Glenn and T-Dog Maggie, she looked shocked to Jamie limping he told her about his little fall he didn't think anything of it the group were talking it was just a very nice day and Hershel said they could stay on the farm wich was very good news for all of them Maggie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder then Daryl and Shane came with the gun bag.

"What the hell is this!" Said Jamie.

"What does it look like I am going to charge Daryl are you in?" Said Shane.

"Look Rick is working on a deal." Said Shane.

"Sorry but Rick ways don't work anymore it's time to take arms!" Said Shane he passed the guns to everyone.

"Look, Carl, you take this gun and you protect your mum okay." Said Shane.

"Look Shane just stop."Said Lori.

Then something caught Shane's eyes he was mad then he ran towards Rick and Hershel and Jimmy who was holding on to walkers on pole Rick was panicking because he didn't know what was is going on.

"What is this?!" Said Shane.

"Theses are sick people we need to help them." Said Hershel.

"Okay then Hershel let me ask you this if theses are sick people can a living breathing person come back from this!" he fired a couple of rounds in the chest

"Look they just keep coming! Why do they do that?!" Said Shane.

"Look Shane that's enough." Said Rick.

"Your right man enough is enough!" Said Shane.

The walker was killed, Jamie was getting random flashbacks over the night his family was killed by the walkers he wasn't paying attention anymore because he saw a women being killed, Hershel was there on the ground not doing anything or saying at all this was hard for him as well Maggie held Jamie hand trying to get his attention Jamie felt her hand Jamie squeezed it as well.

"Enough looking for a girl who gone those enough living next to barn of filled with walkers that enough thus those killed Amy and Otis and Jamie family and you know what Rick enough it not how it was before if you want to fight for survival! You have to fight for it that right here right here right now!" Said Shane.

Shane bashed the lock and the walkers came out of the barn all of Jamie group started shooting at them Jamie couldn't use a gun but Maggie wanted him to Jamie killed a some of the walkers but he was not impressed by Shane because he liked him as friend and now he's let him down big time since he killed the last walker then a small figure came out of the barn Jamie was in shock by who it was. Carol went to the ground Jamie wanted to cry but he couldn't cry he just couldn't he pulled his gun from his holster Rick saw the angry look in his eye he limped towards he pulled the trigger and he fired the gun at her ending all hope.

please leave a review to let me know what should happen to Jamie in the second half of s2 the second half of s2 will be up in the week.


	7. WDS2 Nebraska

As Jamie was looking around the farm it was filled with death and destruction and of course he looked at his group they will definitely want to ask questions or of he knew or not Jamie saw Beth going towards her mother that was killed but as soon as she went towards her mom she started to attack her then Andrea killed the walker Jamie to was still in shock and after trying to find Sophia and then not finding her.

"Did you know?" Asked Shane.

"No, I didn't know Otis must have round them up in the barn." Said Hershel.

"Bulshit! I bet you did know right!" Said Shane.

"Hey haven't you done enough!" Said Maggie.

"I want you off my farm right now!" Said Hershel.

Back inside the Greene family was still trying to get over the events of what happened Jamie was with Maggie trying his best to comfort her and Maggie were doing the same because she knew how much finding Sophia meant to him because he was out there ever day looking for her.

"Hey listen I know your dad said that he didn't know but I have to know did you know or not?" Asked Jamie.

"No of course not!" Said Maggie.

"I am sorry okay but finding her was very important to me because she was like family and losing her was so hard and trying to find her and then she's dead I don't know what to do." Said Jamie.

"I know that our relationship is complicated and I know that finding her was very important to you and she was young and everything so just so you know I didn't know about Sophia but I wished I could help you." Said Maggie.

Jamie placed a kiss on Maggie's lips Maggie liked the way he kissed her she loved the way his hand explored her body while the young lovers were kissing and holding one another Beth collapsed on the floor. Jamie helped Maggie with Beth she was stone cold and she wasn't waking up Maggie looked very worried Jamie stayed as long as she needed him.

"We need to find Hershel right away." Said Maggie.

Maggie and the others looked for him but he couldn't find him they looked all around the farm together Daryl asked what was going on he said that Beth had gone into shock he was wondering where he could have gotten to. But they got Rick and Shane to look for him they found an old drinking flask.

"So was Hershel a drinker?" Asked Jamie.

"Yes he was a drinker but he gave up the drink." Said Maggie.

"So where would he go?" Asked Jamie.

"Well, we shall go and find him me Rick and Glenn okay." Said Jamie.

Jamie got his gun he left on the table Maggie didn't want him to go but he had no choice but to find her father and bring him safe and alive. Maggie saw him leave to go and speak to his people and his friends he found Carol by her daughter graveside

"Carol I just wanted to come and pay my respects to her I am so sorry for what happened to her I am sorry I did everything in my power to save her we all did." Said Jamie trying to comfort her.

"She's dead it doesn't matter now she gone I don't expect you to feel sorry for me." Said Carol.

"Well, I know how finding her was important but I wished I could have done more to find her." Said Jamie.

Jamie left Carol by the graveside Jamie went to see Maggie before looking for Hershel with Glenn and Rick. Maggie held him like he was leaving her for the last time and she was scared of losing him now Jamie knew that and he was scared off losing her.

"I love you so much." Said Maggie.

"Love you too I'll be careful out there keep an eye on your sister okay." Said Jamie.

"I will just bring my dad back okay." Said Maggie.

Rick and Glenn and Jamie drove to the bar where Hershel might be drinking in Rick knew after everything that happened today and what happened between Maggie and Jamie and know they are staying on the farm it was very uncomfortable to talk about it considering that Jamie was a very private person. Back at the farm, Shane was going to find Lori and talk about Rick and his feelings for her but he was still public enemy number one around the Greene family farm.

"Shane not now please." Said Lori.

"What?!" Said Shane.

"You know what happened back at the barn." Said Lori.

"Nothing is just everything was fine before and now Rick is destroying everything the whole thing we had something didn't we?" Asked Shane.

"No, you told me that my husband was dead what I suppose to do?" Asked Lori.

"Look, Rick, is not built for this world and you know it." Said Shane.

"No, now you listen to me okay Shane you got to let me go okay I Rick wife and what I did was wrong and you know I am right." Said Lori.

"Do you think that he can protect you and Carl?" Asked Shane.

"Yes now just drop it." Said Lori.

As Jamie and Rick and Glenn drove he car into town Glenn was sure that he was different since seeing Maggie and what happened with Sophia. Jamie got his gun ready he looked of not scared of anything since what happened to Sophia and what happened with to his family he remembered the first day back in Atlanta and how he didn't talk about what happened but now he was a strong member of the group.

"So do you think that we could stay at the farm?" Asked Glenn.

"Yes, we are because Hershel was just lashing out and I know what is like you know to lose your whole family remember." Said Jamie.

They found Hershel drinking at a bar they opened the door the bar was trashed and it looked like it was abounded since the outbreak happened there were a few alcoholic drinks left at the bar. Jamie saw Hershel drinking himself into nothing and Rick saw that he was grieving over his family.

"I take it Maggie sent you?" Said Hershel.

"Yes, she did send us is Beth sir she in trouble." Said Jamie.

"She's strong as she looks she can take care of herself." Said Hershel.

"No, she not she out cold very cold she not walking up." Said Glenn.

"She's probably grieving over her mother I never gave her that chance to grieve over her I just continued on with my life." Said Hershel.

"I know what's it like to lose something important and I know what it's like to go into a deep pit of depression and stuff but I came back form it so will Beth and so will you sir because sure right now it looks bleak but it will improve." Said Jamie.

"It's the truth sir whenever there has been death and destruction we can always bounce back and I know what happens to people who life is turned upside down I thought I'd lost my family but I didn't I found them again." Said Rick.

"Look you need to come home Beth and Maggie they need you right now they all need you because otherwise what's going to happen to her and to Maggie if they found you dead." Said Jamie.

Then all of a sudden two men came into the bar. Jamie knew they were shady because they looked at them wondering where they came from because they started asking questions about them and where they hiding out and Jamie knew that they couldn't come up the farm.

"So do you have a place?" Asked the man.

"No, we are just passing through that's all." Said Jamie.

"Your English that's very interesting we don't see any English people around theses days." He said.

"The names Tony and that's Dave." Said the man.

"Well, that's nice why are you here?" Asked Jamie.

"Oh you know just looking for a place to lay low." Said Tony.

"Well that's okay I guess." Said Glenn.

"So let me ask you where are you laying low?" Asked Dave the fat guy.

"Nowhere like we said we are just passing through." Said Rick.

"Really you looking pretty good for people who are just laying low." Said Tony.

"Like Jamie said we just passing through." Said Rick.

The guys talked about this for sometimes Jamie knew they were after a place to stay or worse try to kill everyone on the farm and take it for themselves as well but still, then the penny dropped on one of the men.

"Do you have a farm?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." Said Hershel.

"Can our people stay at your farm?" Asked Tony.

"Look I am sorry we are pretty crowded as it." Said Jamie.

"O damn are you sure about that?" Said Dave.

"Yes, we are your just going to have to keep looking." Said Glenn.

"Well, that's too bad because we just want to talk about it at least." Said Tony.

The did talk about but Rick was having none of it because he mentioned about the woman on the farm. Jamie didn't like it either because of Maggie and the others they could possess a huge threat towards the people on the farm Jamie knew Rick would take care of it because he wanted to keep his family safe from the bad men.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Asked Tony.

"I don't know but I hear Nebraska nice." Said Rick.

"Nebraska this guy." Said Tony.

But before they could do anything Rick shoot them both Rick killed them and Jamie Glenn and Hershel looked shocked by Rick actions but Jamie knew Rick and he knew that killing thes men was the right thing to do.

Please leave a review.


	8. WD2 Triggerfinger

As Rick and Glenn and Hershel where looking over the dead bodies of Tony and Dave he knew that something was going to go down Rick was looking around the area trying to see what was going to happen next Jamie got his gun ready. Then Glenn saw a shadow figure of a man by the door Glenn dived to the door stopping him from getting inside. "Shit someone inside!" Said one of the guys. "Hello who's there?" Asked one of the guys.

"Hello there!" Said Rick.

"Are you two of our guys with you?" Asked one of them.

"Yes but I shot them! Listen this doesn't have to be a bloodbath we can all still walk away from alive all of us!" Said Rick.

"Shit!" Said one of them. The guys went away Jamie used primed his gun ready to kill he had a look outside to see if it was safe for him to run to the car but Rick held him back Jamie knew that this was a bad idea anyway but there's nothing for him to do except hold back and do nothing but then Rick whistles them forward for them to go Rick and Jamie and Rick ran towards the car.

"There shoot at them!" Said one of them.

Jamie was almost killed but he returned the shot he wasn't sure if he killed the man Hershel was still shocked by the way Jamie was so violent towards the people that was shooting at them then he saw a man on the roof he fell down and was implied on a spike.

"Shit! What do we do now!" Said Jamie.

"Well should help him!" Said Hershel.

What are you nut! Said Glenn.

"Right Jamie Glenn cover Hershel and I'll shoot the dead that come right now!" Said Rick. Jamie and Glenn shoot the walkers that where coming towards them Jamie was doing his best to kill as lot of walkers as he could Jamie and Glenn stopped killing them and helped Hershel and Rick carry the young boy of the spike the blood was spitting out of leg. Jamie wasn't good with blood he wanted to throw up but he couldn't find anything to throw up. They drove back to the farm in pure darkness and the kid was still in pain of course when they got back the others where waiting for them. "What the hell happen?!" Asked Maggie.

"Well we had shoot at the bar but don't worry your dad is back in one piece I'd made sure right now." Said Jamie.

"Well I am glad you kept your promise and I was thinking do you want to move in with me?" Said Maggie.

"What about your dad would he be okay with that?" Asked Jamie.

"I am pretty sure he would be." Said Maggie. Maggie kissed him and Jamie kissed her back not knowing what to do next but he knew what she wanted him and she liked him and he wanted to be with her they stopped kissing and Maggie smiled at him. "Well if I do move in with you then would we be sharing a bedroom at all?" Said Jamie. "Um yes we will be why are you scared?" Said Maggie. "No I am not scared of shearing a room I am just I am not sure about you know sex." Said Jamie. "Look I know how good things are between us at the moment and I don't want to screw it up you know and being with you makes everything better." Said Maggie. "Look I'll talk to my dad about you move in and see how your people are doing okay." Said Maggie. She kissed him one more time her tongue finding his Jamie watched Maggie leave. Jamie went to see how Carl was he was still wearing the hat that his father gave him he looked well considering what happened to him when he got shot by Otis by accident as Carl looked up he knew that Jamie was doing okay but he wanted to hear it from him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Carl.

"Yes I am okay thanks what about you and your mum is she alight?" Asked Jamie.

"Yes she fine and she pregnant and she go to be mom again and I am going to be a brother." Said Carl.

"Well congratulations Carl." Said Jamie.

"What's happening with you and Maggie." Said Carl.

"Nothing really we are doing okay." Said Jamie. "And how's Beth any news on her?" Said Carl. "Well I am hoping she's okay for Maggie's sake and everything else." Said Carl. "How's your ankle mum said you injured it." Said Carl. "It's fine just a sprain that's all." Said Jamie. "Listen I've got to go and see Daryl I'll catch you later on." Said Jamie. Jamie closed the door to the house Maggie was sitting outside getting some air she saw her boyfriend looking her. He was wondering if she had that talk with her father about him moving in with her yet she looked happy but still sad. "Everything okay?" He asked her. "Yes just wanted some alone time been looking after Beth all day when you and Rick went after my dad." Said Maggie. "Need anything?" He asked her. "Nothing really I need to go see Daryl be back in a second." Said Jamie. "I spoke to my dad by the way he says it's okay to sleep in my room so get things from your tent later on okay." Said Maggie. Jamie went to see Daryl his tent was moved away from everyone he was still upset about Sophia and he was playing with his crossbow trying to get better with it and Daryl was still shy about hanging out with people. "Daryl can I talk to you about something?" Asked Jamie. "Why should I care? Why have you come to bother me?!" Said Daryl. "Because we are friends?" Said Jamie. "No we ain't friends we are just people that live on a farm." Said Daryl. "Don't be like that Daryl." Said Jamie. "Why should I care about what happens here." Said Daryl. "Because we live here now and we should be able to decided what happens here together." Said Jamie. "Like you screwing the farms' daughter yes we get." Said Daryl. "You still think I know about the barn and Sophia don't you?" Said Jamie. "I don't know do you?" Asked Daryl. "Now of course not I risked my life going out there like you to did I cared about her like you did." Said Jamie. "What ever!" Said Daryl. "I'll say one thing before I go thou there are people here that care about and I know for fact you risk your life every day for her and don't act you like you don't care because your family too me I know we had our differences but I do care about you like a brother so there…" Said Jamie. Daryl was let to ponder on Jamie's words. Jamie left to go see Carol but she was in no mood and then after that he wanted to go see Hershel and clear the air. Then he saw Shane his anger was shown to him but he didn't say anything at all. "So Jamie what can I do for youth is fine evening?" Said Hershel. "I just wanted to clear the air with you that's all." Said Jamie. "That's fine." Said Hershel. "Okay I just wanted to ask you if your still okay with me dating Maggie? I know that I wouldn't hurt Maggie in any way." Said Jamie. "I know you won't but there are some people I don't trust myself like Shane he's dangerous and I know he killed my family for know reason." Said Hershel. "What are you asking me?" Asked Jamie. "If does anything to hurt my family or family you know what you must do." Said Hershel. "And also if you hurt Maggie in any way I hurt you don't you understand Maggie is my daughter and I want you to love her and protect her." Said Hershel. Jamie went to Maggie room and knocked on her door she opened it and dragged Jamie in and started to kissing him Jamie knew this where he wanted to be and he liked it Jamie was stripped of clothing and Jamie did to the Maggie. Maggie pushed him down on the bed and the started laughing at the situation because they were in love and this was awkward after making love Maggie didn't say anything she just slept in his arms. "Wow that was amazing truly it was amazing was that new moves as well?" She asked him. "No not really just I really missed having sex with you." Said Jamie. "Me to I know it been awhile since we did that but still I am impressed by thou new moves." Said Maggie. "Maybe you should teach me knew moves." Said Maggie. "Maybe let me ask you something your dad said something about Shane if he steps out line I should kill him." Said Jamie. Maggie kissed him one more and she liked it the way he kissed him. "We should get some sleep we can talk about this in the morning." Said Maggie. They both fell asleep in one another arms not saying anything but this what they wanted to fall in love and be happy but can they?


	9. WD S2 18 miles out

Rick and Shane and Jamie drove Randell away from the farm Jamie was still had Hershel's words still ringing in his ear about Shane, he was still ragged about what happened at the barn he needed to talk to Shane about what happened.

"Rick, what happened with Shane?" Said Jamie.

"Okay what happened, I don't know but something got to give I know that something is bothering him." Said Rick.

They were driving towards a place to get rid of him; he was shocked about Shane because he knew that something was wrong about him. He remembered the sex he had with Maggie the last night, but he still had a promise to keep.

"Is this the right thing? I mean killing him or just leaving him. It seems wrong." Said Jamie.

"We've got no choice but if he had brought those people to the farm many people will be dead by now, and you know I am telling you the truth." Said Rick.

"I know but it's still feeling wrong." Said Jamie.

The group drove to abounded place to leave him Jamie knew what to believe, but Rick was right Randal was dangerous and had to been taken care off. Rick pulled the car over and told Jamie to wait in the car unless something bad happens.

Jamie waited and waited, he knew that Shane was dangerous, and he knew bad things were gotten but he wondered if Shane can be redeemed at all. Rick told Shane to save the ammo, and he told him about how to kill a walker.

"Jamie right you know something got to give, and I know that leaving Randal bear but he's a threat to everyone on that farm!" Said Shane.

They got rid of Randal's music and left him a knife on the floor for him Randal was trying to plead his case.

"Hey, man come on don't do this. I am not like them! I am not like them, I swear!" hey, listen. I knew Maggie!" Said Randal.

"Hey what did you just say!" Said Shane.

"I said I knew Maggie, but she didn't know I knew who her dad was but I swear I will never be a threat towards her family or your people I swear!" Said Randal.

"Damn he knows about the farm something's gotta to be done about this Rick!" Said Shane.

"And do you think we should we can't kill him!" Said Rick.

"I just don't think you can keep them safe man listen you don't know about the rules!" Said Shane.

"I think I do know about the rules!" Said Rick.

"I still don't think you can keep them safe, but I can thou!" Said Shane.

Back at the farm Daryl was looking at his crossbow, and Carol came to join him; she was still upset over Sophia still Jamie did his best to save her and keep her safe and all, but she knew that her daughter died along ago.

"How are you doing?" Asked Carol.

"Pretty fine I guess you got to keep living, and stuff still Jamie's got Maggie and who have we got then?" Said Daryl.

Carol saw Lori. she came out she was looking shocked everything was falling apart Carol went to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Carol.

"It Beth she wants to kill herself, and I don't know what to tell her she's seen her family died, but I don't know what to think anymore." Said Lori.

"Well Don't worry Rick will be back soon, and eventually everything will be okay." Said Lori.

Back at the junkyard Rick and Shane were still fists fighting Jamie was still wondering what was taking them so long. He knew that Shane was dangerous now he couldn't trust him around his family, not his friends, including Maggie and her family then he saw walkers coming out of the wear house what the hell is going on? He thought.

Jamie used his car to get Rick's attention, he used his horn to get his attention Rick saw him driving side swap walkers with his car Rick got inside he and Randal also got inside as well.

"What about Shane?" Said Jamie.

"We can't go back for him; he's already dead anyway." Said Jamie.

"Jamie turn back right now!" Said Rick.

"What are you are crazy. What about the walkers? Said Jamie.

"Look just do what I say!" Said Rick.

As Jamie drove back towards Shane Jamie wasn't impressed by this at all Rick and Shane acting like children in the middle of the apocalypse, he saw a different side to Rick at this point to leave his best friend to die.

They drove back with Randal on the boot of the car Jamie didn't say anything as he was driving he saw the farm coming, in the distance, he was happy because he survived another day in the apocalypse.

"Hey, Jamie Can we talk for a moment please it's about what happened today with Shane." Said Rick.

"Look I don't care about what happened just don't let happen again." Said Jamie.

"It's Shane he had an affair with my wife Lori that's what's happening, he got inside his head that Lori still loves him, and he thinks the baby's still his that's why I wanted to tell you because we are friends are we not?" Said Rick.

"Yes but just don't lie to me okay." Said Jamie.

Jamie went to place a flower Carol graveside Sophia, he wished he could have to spend more time looking for her, and Carol would still have a daughter then night where getting colder now and the sun was almost setting, in the distance, Daryl dragged Randal to the shed to keep watch.

Jamie made sure that the supplies were okay, and nothing was taken when he was out taking Randal away to be left on the road. Jamie had come along the way since the CDC, and now he was in love at the end of the world. How did this happen? He thought to himself; he went to go find Maggie, but she was crying because Beth tried to kill herself.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked Jamie.

"No, not really everything is gone wrong I mean today my sister tried to kill herself and now with Randal. What are we going to do?" Said Maggie.

"I don't know Maggie but Rick will sort everything out and Beth, she will be okay I know what's it is like to lose your whole family, but I came back fighting and stronger than ever before so you know what's it like to lose everything yourself?" Said Jamie.

"True I do but now I've got you, and I know things are going to be okay we are going to work things out together as a family." Said Maggie.

"Yes, a family." Said Jamie.

Jamie saw the darkness was coming over the Greene family farm everyone was turning in the for night Jamie was changing in Maggie's bedroom he looked at all the pictures that were in her room.

Jamie didn't have anything that was valuable to him because he just left England, and now he was living in America with Maggie, and a group of people that he considered his new family and friends as well it was a bad year, but things were going to get even madder as well.

Please leave a remove or will help with my writing what do you think should happen to Jamie in season 3 of the walking dead this is a Maggie/Oc Character, and I don't own the walking dead everything belongs to AMC the characters Jamie is my own creation.


	10. WDS2 JJE

As Jamie woke up the next morning knowing Maggie was sleeping peacefully next to him after everything they had been through recently, and now they were closer than ever Jamie wasn't sure about what to expect knowing he was Maggie's boyfriend and stuff their relationship wasn't just based on sex it was based on trust as Maggie woke Jamie was still looking at him.

"Morning." Said Maggie.

"Morning yourself." Said Jamie.

"What have you got planned for today?" He asked him.

"Nothing important really I am going to see if Daryl as made progress with that kid Randal." Said Jamie.

"Well don't take to long." Said Maggie.

Jamie kissed her passionately and lovingly Maggie was just getting lost in her kiss then suddenly Maggie's lust for him was shown by kissing Jamie's neck. Jamie was very tempted, but he still didn't want to disrespect her in anyway.

"What?" She asked him.

"Do you think it's such a good idea to have sex right now?" Asked Jamie.

"Why when are we going to get another chance?" Said Maggie.

Maggie kissed him again his fears left him, and he just enjoyed the moment Jamie knew what pleased her sexually and physical the sex was fantastic as ever Maggie was on top of panting her body was filled with sweat along with Jamie's body to. He was handsome thought Maggie Jamie and Maggie showed and changed together.

"I am off to see Daryl about the boy." Said Jamie.

"Okay, I love you." Said Maggie.

"Love you to be okay I'll be okay trust me." Said Jamie.

Jamie left the house to see Daryl his knuckles were covered in blood Jamie knew he was beating the kid up to get information about the other group which was terrible, to say the least, this wasn't Daryl, but he was trying his best to get information from the kid.

"What's the good word?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, I tried to get him to talk about his other group but nothing he hasn't bugging at all if he doesn't talk we have to kill him." Said Daryl.

"Kill him, Daryl, where's our humanity if we just kill him that's not us!" Said Jamie.

"Got a better plan I'd like to hear it!" Said Daryl.

Jamie went to go find Rick about the whole killing Randal's thing even Dale was on his side because this was wrong very wrong if we just kill someone who's done nothing wrong, then we are no better than the walkers though Jamie.

Jamie found Andrea talking to Shane about something he still had this bad feeling about Shane because of everything he's done to the Greene's. Jamie wanted to talk to her about this whole killing Randal's thing he dint like it not one bit.

"Hay Andrea, can I talk to you about something?" Asked Jamie.

"Sure what is it?" Andrea responded.

"What do you think about Randal and the situation?" He said to her.

"Your starting sound like Dale looked; I agree with Rick killing this boy means that we a stop a threat, and I know that's the truth I am only thinking about us all of us." Said Andrea.

"Listen we are not born to kill people and now here we are going to kill a random person and for what!" He said to her.

"Look talk to Rick okay he's in command." Said Andrea.

Jamie found Rick, he was putting a rope around a the barn Lori was with him; he knew that was wrong as well Lori left Rick and Jamie wanted to speak to Jon alone Rick was glad to see Jamie, he always listened to his ideas.

"Well, what can I do for you, Jamie Cole?" He asked him.

"I've come to change your mind on killing Randal." Said Jamie.

"Go head but you might not I am doing this for a reason to protect my son and wife and all of you. You are my people my friends and family do you understand that after Sophia that's it no more deaths." Said Rick.

"Rick there's always going to be deaths and heartbreak in this new world now I understand I know that you didn't ask to lead but let me take you something, my dad, he was doctor he saved lives every day and my mom she worked at the same hospital as my dad my job was I worked on television doing sports as I got to travel across the globe doing some amazing things. My mum said to me once "if we choose our path in life it will change who we are." And I stand by what she meant just don't do anything you will regret.

Jamie left not sure if he had change Rick's mind on the whole thing Dale smiled at Jamie knowing he. He might be able to stop Rick from killing the boy he might not, but still, it was worth a try at least as Jamie made his way Carl marched passed him; he was angry about something of course. Jamie followed him till he was called by Hershel Jamie wanted to see what he wanted.

"What's up?" He asked him.

"May I speak with you for a moment please." Said Hershel.

Hershel passed Jamie a watch it was a nice silvery watch Jamie knew what this meant maybe he understood that he would never hurt Maggie or anyone else in his family Jamie smiled.

"Look I miss judge you, of course, I was just protecting my daughter after everything that's happened, and you have shown me that you can take care of her for me and when you have kids someday then know this no man is right for his little girl till one is." Said Hershel.

"I understand completely sir I really do." He said.

"Don't let me down." Said Hershel.

Later on, Jamie went to go and find Carl. he was mad about something he found him; he hid something from him then he saw what it was a gun. Jamie was mortified by his discovery, he wanted to get his attention, he tapped his shoulder.

"Give me the gun!" He said to him.

"I want to help I need to learn how to shoot okay my dad won't teach my mum thinks I am still just a kid." He said to him.

"Look they are trying to protect your Carl okay give me the gun!" He said to him.

Carl agreed to give him the gun he walked away from him Rick was wondering what was all that about with Carl. He was worried about him considering he was growing up in the apocalypse now it not like was before.

"What was all that about?" He asked him.

"Nothing it's just he wanted to use a gun." Said Jamie.

"A gun where did he get it from?" Asked Rick.

"He got it from Daryl's bag." Said Jamie.

Jamie left Rick to talk to his son, but the centre of the conversation was of course Randal Rick had got everyone together to talk about him Rick started the talk of about Randal how he was a threat to their safety Jamie stood next Dale.

"Look where's our humanity if we kill this kid?!" Asked Dale.

"Look I understand but he's a threat the vote stands four to two Jamie, and Dale have been making there cases all day about this, but he I am sorry, but we have no choice." Said Rick.

"Look you are right Daryl this group is broken." Said Dale.

Jamie was not happy but Rick did have a point about Randal. they were bad people, and they could come back and they could come back and kill them all his friends and family, but his mind was playing up ever since he saw Sophia being killed.

"Hey everything okay?" Asked Maggie.

"No they are going to kill him, and I fell good with the vote but is this right way?" Said Jamie.

Maggie kissed him on the check. he placed a kiss on his lips Maggie liked the way he kissed her Jamie kissed her was she was in love with him, and he was in love to then Rick interrupted their make-out session.

"Hey got some news about Randal, I am not going to kill him; I am going to kill him. You and Dale I am going to set him free thank you." Said Rick he left them alone.

"What did you say to him?" Asked Maggie.

"Well, whatever I said to him it must have work." Said Jamie.

They kissed again after dinner Jamie helped clean the dishes with the Greene's Jamie was glad that tonight was going to do well Jamie looking above the skies of the Greene's family farm, he was talking to Glenn about what happened with Rick. he was glad that he didn't kill the kid.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang, in the distance, Jamie was wondering what was going on. He ran to see Dale on the ground gutted he saw the walker that was responsible for killing him. Jamie how people where upset about his Hershel told Rick that he couldn't move him Daryl placed he gun aboveboard head.

"I am sorry brother." That was Daryl last word to him.


End file.
